Bye, little brother I hate you
by natacha.azeredo
Summary: Tygra's thoughts after erasing his third earth brother's existence after his hatred for his mortal increase. All because cheetara chose Lion-O and not him. This fanfic was based on a theory of where a group of authors theorized that Cheetara chose Tygra over Lion-O for a reason much more than just a little flower.


It all started when I was brought to Thundera by a balloon. Amazing how the balloon that was carrying me still a few days old fell in Thundera. And precisely who adopted me ... was lions. A king and queen of lions who were desperate for an heir because the queen did not get pregnant. I came into their arms with only a name and a bracelet that I always wear in battle these days.

My life with them was beautiful. I was loved, praised, spoiled always, all their attention was on me. I have never felt such a happy, well-groomed puppy. Until ... until you ... UNTIL YOU ARRIVE, BURST KILLER !

Mom was pregnant like she always dreamed to be. Finally would have a son blood of his blood. A biological son for daddy. A PURE BLOOD LION TO TAKE ALL WHAT IS MY !

I wasn't Mom's "handsome prince". It was just ... the "darling". I knew that with her pregnant she wouldn't have much time left for me. I'm glad she's pregnant as she wants but ... the worst was what happened next.

WHAT HAPPENED AFTER YOU WERE BORN !

OUR MOTHER DIED ! YOUR BIRTH WAS A DOOM ! YOU KILLED OUR MOTHER !

According to our father, the birth had complications. That the gods called our mother. But that gave the future king of Thundera: Lion-O.

That the gods she prayed to them so much called our mother. THESE CURSES !

At that age I could only cry. I was only three years old. But as you grew, I grew as well as my hatred for you. I made your life hell because that's what you deserved for taking everything from me. His birth was a plague to Thundera. I should be the heir and not you. You are so lucky to be a lion, to carry a 5,000 year lineage. He took my throne, and then my mother. Daddy charges you the most and sometimes trains you. I wanted to train with Dad, but I'm here with Grune. Someone who understands what I feel, someone who knows this throne should be mine. Things were better for me when I decided to challenge you to cross the trunk of the forbidden ruins. Yes, I broke that trunk because I wanted to end your life as you ended our mother's life.

But then I thought, What if our father was looking for you? Because to him you were important, the heir cannot die. So against my will I called him. I was scared because if something bad happened it was my fault.

You know, while you were just fissured in these stories and technology, I was fisted in showing my worth to our dad. I wanted him to reconsider the idea of the heir. To pass it to me.

But then Cheetara arrived. I don't know if it was puberty that I was thirteen and she was twelve but ... I think I fell in love with her.

So I let go of my ambition for her. Having her in my life was all that mattered. The throne came second in my life.

And you know how it ends now, right? Thundera is attacked, I see Cheetara already grown after years without seeing her right except for those clerical costumes that covered her body and face, Thundera falls and now we are vagabonds on the Third Earth. It was kind of fun to compete for Cheetara, but deep down I wanted Cheetara to pick me after all the kindness I did for her as puppies. Because ... she seemed closer to you, more intimate with you and that eroded me.

I was sure of my words when I saw you two kissing.

Cheetara? Why did it? After all I've done for you? After all the times I stopped teasing my brother about you? YOU'RE INGRATE, LIKE ALL YOU !

It's okay that in Thundera there were people who wanted me as king, I had girls to mate with them. But it was our father who chose the king, the eyes that most stared at you with our mother's longing were our father's eyes. You really took everything from me, Lion-O: the throne, the sword, our mother, our father ... and now Cheetara. You have everything I wanted, even though you have said many times that you don't want to be king, nothing will take away from the fact that Dad chose you over me who is older and more experienced. And you know what I did? I ran away and sided with Mumm-ra after seeing that kiss.

And here I am, stepping on your dead body after killing you in cold blood with my claws. It was so good to bury my hand in your heart and see the blood gushing in the same red of your hair.

Cheetara watched you cry, paralyzed. I finally have the sword. But I see Panthro who had tears in his furious eyes streaming over me. The twins and Snarf glared at me. This pulpy four-legged bug thinking he's this size has strength against me. HAHAHAHA !

As for Panthro, I managed to take him down.

Panthro Panthro ... sad because I killed Lion-O, who was someone you treated like your son, that you with daddy trained him to take the throne from a young age while Grune was responsible for me.

I tried to offer you the chance to be by my side, but you deny it. So how are you going to recover Thundera without a king? Ahh yes ... Cheetara is pregnant with a puppy of yours, little brother. Cleverly her own, she predicted her own death and became pregnant with cheetara to secure the next generation of lions. But ... I feel that Willykit was so mad at me that now I'm here, dead, after she kills me in cold blood with her tiny claws. But ... in those moments I only say one thing ...

Bye, little brother. I hate you ... from the bottom of my heart.

END

**Final Notes: Sorry for writing this monstrosity T.T**

*** - In episode 17 called The Native Son, next to the Tygra baby balloon we see a strange silver bracelet along with the role of the name. And that same bracelet, if you're going to notice one of Tygra's arms well, he wears it. I swear I had to pause one of the episodes to look for his arm bracelet and ... found it.**


End file.
